Without You
by KnougeForever
Summary: Something has happened to Amy, which makes Shadow act on his hidden feelings. How will Shadow carry out his revenge? Rated M for death,revenge and paranoia.
1. Without You Intro

Without You

She'd lost it.

Gone completely insane.

He'd driven her there.

Poor Amy. She had been heart broken.

Had been.

Past tense.

Is no more.

It's funny when you look at it that way. The way you phrase thing determine the past, present and future.

I bet he wishes he could've changed what he said. What he'd done.

Stupid faker. I bet he feels no remorse or pain.

Unlike me. That's all I ever feel.

I went to her funeral yesterday. He never showed.

Before she died, he said to her, "Amy, I can never love you. Please...Just leave."

So she did. Left forever

I suppose I'll see her again. One day. We all will.

But those two words. Just leave.

Harsh. Cold. Unforgiving.

I don't know why she loved him.

He was hardly a hero. Now he's nothing.

A mere fly on the wind shield of life, being swept off the side, because no one cares. He's...evil.

He killed Amy.

The one girl who truly loved him.

She deserved better.

Like me. Now she's gone.

Just like he asked. She still obeyed him.

Why the hell would she do that?

She wasn't dumb like he was.

She was smart, inquisitive, sweet...admirable.

I loved her dammit!  
And faker killed her.

He must die.

Must feel our pain.

Pain.

Torture.

How I hate the inhumanity of it.

Call me sick, but I loved killing him.

His cobalt fur matted, knotted and stained with blood.

To hear the sharp crack as I brutally snapped his neck, accompanied by his blood-curdling screams.

Just like her, I'm going insane.

No that's a lie. I'm not going insane. I'm already there.

A/N:

So. Good? Bad? Please review. My first angst on Fanfiction and I have like three more planned that correspond with this. I love the mind of Shadow. Strong, opinionated and violent. It's a very...dark place to be. Anyway, thanks for reading! ^_^

~ KnougeForever (Hannah T.)


	2. Begging You

Begging You

"I need help."

"Too bad. I won't help you."

"But you're the only one I trust."

"Tough."

Poor kid.

He's been this way since 'the incident', unable to stand up for himself.

But why come to me? We've never been on the best terms.

Hell, I tried to kill his girlfriend.

What the hell did he did he need my help for?

Little twerp should have gone to his brother while he could have.

Faker had left now, and I personally couldn't be more thrilled.

After Amy 'left', he had 'left' too, thanks to a little 'persuading'.

The bastard couldn't face what he did.

Tails must've picked up on my thoughts.

"Please Shadow? It'll take two seconds."

God, he must be desperate.

His ocean eyes were gleaming, brimming with tears.

"No. I'll get in trouble. As if I'm not in enough shit already."

It was harsh to deny him. It felt...wrong.

He was pleading. Begging.

"No. Sonic doesn't have to know. He doesn't care. He hasn't even seen me since...you know..."

The poor guy didn't know?

Did he? Was it a trick so I'd do it?

"Fine. I'll do it. But why do you want it?"

"I don't want it. I need it."

I shrugged. Works for me.

I picked up the .39 I had and before I could pull the trigger, his stony aqua eyes met my fiery crimson ones.

"Thank you Shadow."

I nodded.

Closed my eyes.

Pulled the trigger.  
Not bad.

Right in the heart.

Not bad at all.

But now I had a bigger agenda to tend to. I walked past the bloody kitsune corpse on the floor, in a puddle of scarlet and started walking.

The awkward moment when you killed two of your former friends and didn't want to dispose of the bodies.

Well Amy, I hope that was a good enough appeasement.

A/N:

Yeah. Again, VERY short chapter. All will be explained in the end, I swear. I don't know if this angst is going to be read but oh well. I know it's not very well-written, but I need to write an angst. I'm going through a depressing period and to refer to Sonic characters...Well it's less personal. Review please.

~ KnougeForever (Hannah T.)


	3. Help Me

Help me

Walking.

One thing on my mind.

She was the only one who I could confide in.

Amy's departure really had an impact on my life.

I had loved her.

No one could change that.

Not even her.

"Rouge, answer the God damn door..." I mumbled, drawing a few looks off by-passers as if I was crazy.

I'm not crazy. You are.

The door finally opened, revealing the infamous ivory bat girl. She had a red arm draped around her left shoulder and her head buried in the guardian's crescent marked chest.

"What do _you _want?" He spat venomously, as if I was an insignificant ant.

"I want to talk to her." I replied coolly, trying to look unaffected by his tone.

I glared at the echidna.

"Maybe you should leave her the hell alo-" He was cut off by my hand to his throat.

I had him held tightly to the wall. Advantage me.

"S-Shadow please let him go..." Rouge pleaded.

I cut her a side glance, then turned my attention back to the echidna gritting his teeth, pinned against the wall.

I dubiously let him fall to the floor in a heap, coughing and rubbing his throat.

"Knuckie, I'll be five minutes max. I promise." She winked.

Were they together?

The guardian turned as red as his fur, but agreed begrudgingly.

She led me into the guest room.

It was...uncomfortable to say the least.

"So...hey Shadow. What brings you here?"

"Cut the crap. You know why I'm here."

Okay, maybe I was being harsh. But I wanted this nightmare over.

"Shadow, no one could help what happened. It's not your fault."

"I could've helped. I could've told her how I felt. Then she wouldn't of listened to that bastard."

I could feel my anger rising. I'd better cool it. For her sake...and mine.

"Well...That's why you shouldn't linger on the past, hon. It will depress you. Listen sweetie, you can get through this. Like you did with Maria."

I flinched at her name.

The bitch didn't have to bring up that sensitive subject.

I couldn't be mad. She knew it'd help.

Perfect example.

She was right. I...smiled.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"No problem, Hon. I'm always here for ya." She replied sweetly.

Having that talk reminded me of when me, Rouge and Omega were 'Team Dark', trying to destroy Eggman.

Hmph, that one little thought made me smile.

But...Something doesn't add up...

There was someone missing from each team...

Sonic from Team Sonic...The vain bastard...

Omega from our team. Eggman got him...Shame, he was useful.

Amy from Team Rose

And Charmy had been missing for years. Apparently, he went to the store for Vector to buy a new mix tape...

There's something strange there...

Next stop, Eggman's base.

A/N:

Well this is a seemingly pointless chapter, even to me. But it serves a purpose. It doesn't mention a crucial idea that will be mentioned and turn Shadow into...well I don't want to spoil it. So review. Thanks.

~ KnougeForever (Hannah T.)


	4. Alliance? No, not really

Alliance? No, not really.

I stood on the ledge overhanging the metal base.

Ugh, do they get uglier every time I see them?

No Shadow, focus.

I leapt down from the crumbling cliff and skated down the metallic halls.

Hmm, it all looked familiar due to my previous alliances with the obese madman and he only had one base design which only slightly altered each time.

I stumbled into a dimly-lit room which showed me the back of an oversized chair that looked about to give out under weight.

"Hello Shadow. I assume you would like my assistance?"

Ha. Was I that obvious? Obviously.

"Yes Doctor, I would like some help with something. I assume you've heard?"

He smiled a horrible, distorted, sinister sneer and even behind his thick navy-tinted glasses, I could see his eyes sparkled with evil anticipation.

"Yes. It is a shame the pink pest had to be sacrificed. Also, thank you for ridding me of the blue annoyance."

Time to take him down a peg.

"Yes, it was a waste...However, Doctor, I did not dispose of him for you. It was for...her."

That did it. Now he had a deep scowl on his face and was glaring at me as if I was Faker.

"I know Shadow. Even so, it saved me a lot of time and trouble."

Damn.

"Doctor, I need the elixir. Now"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Shadow. You know that I can't put 13 years of research and the most accurate project on the line for the sake of your happiness. You asked me when this happened with Maria as well. You should learn from your mistakes."

Then he smirked.

"Is that any way to treat your superior?"

Fuck him.

If I give into him I'd be letting down Maria, Amy and myself. How long was it I actually did something for myself anyway?

"Chaos...BLAST!"

A bright green light engulfed the otherwise dark room. I heard a sickening crack.

Better him than me.

When the blinding flash ended and I could see, the Doctor was slumped against the wall.

"Well Doctor, it's not been pleasant working with you. Goodbye."

"Shadow!"

His voice was barely audible, like a rat's squeak.

He was a rat.

A selfish, heartless, overweight, grimy, greasy rat.

Broken spine?

I'll send help. Or not.

I walked though the halls, navigating my way around cameras. Not like it mattered.

Then I found it.

The small vial with the amethyst liquid.

Hmm. If this doesn't work...

No.

It will.

I walked down the halls this time. There'd be no point in running, there's no one to stop me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something glint against the wall.

Was it?

Fuck, it was...

The chassis of Omega was slumped against the grey wall.

Hmm...Nice to see you again, buddy.

I picked up the cold lump of metal, which seemed to...warm up in my arms.

I'll give this to Rouge.

She misses you, big guy.

I got what I came for...and much more.

A/N:

Ahem. So yeah, I hate this chapter too. It sucks. But, I had to re-write seven times over a period of 3 days...I wrote it twice in OpenOfiice, where all my others were written, but my sis altered format and wouldn't change back...Then I FINISHED it in Word and my sis turned laptop off cause she was angry...So yeah. Read and review. NO FLAMES!


	5. What I Needed

What I needed

I held the little bottle in my gloved palm.

Sloshed it, watched the tiny amount of liquid stir itself up.

I prayed this would work.

Maybe Eggman was right.

Maybe I shouldn't do this.

But...Desperation is an easy feeling to give into.

Love, hate, guilt.

This whole fucking thing just went in a vicious cycle.

So fucking what about Faker, he had it coming sooner or later.

But Fox boy, I guess was a misjudgement.

I wasn't thinking.

Well...Maybe a little...

But still, Amy deserved better.

So did Maria.

God, are all the people important to me dead?

Yeah, I guess they are.

There was no hope for Maria.

They didn't even tell her grandfather where they buried her.

So they wouldn't fucking tell me.

But I know where Amy is.

So I have one shot.

To do this, I'd give it all up.

But, I don't have anything _to_ give up...

Worth it?

I sighed.

As I skated off to Station Square Cemetery, I reflected on my life.

Damn disappointment all the way through.

I guess life had a reason to treat me so poorly...

I'd just never find it.

I noticed the ambience.

It wasn't night like in the countless amount of crappy, cheap chick flicks Rouge had made him endure.

No, it was broad daylight.

I strolled through the neatly organised lines of tombs, quickly scanning names and stories of unknown strangers.

And some I did know.

I finally came across the one I was looking for.

Quite fitting, the little ornament was a white carved angel.

Below was in scripted:

'Amy Rose. Beloved friend and hero. Beautiful rose blossomed into a mature, graceful hedgehog who was admired by many. Died tragically after accidentally falling off a three story balcony. She will be sincerely missed.'

I leant down to the grassy ground, peering at the fairly fresh grave.

I know it was shallow, it was as if I could feel the presence of the hedgehog a few millimetres below the grass.

I rapidly clawed at the dirt, hoping to uncover the corpse.

However, I was fairly relieved they'd put her in a coffin.

At least they respected her. In some way...

I slowly opened the lid.

I tried not to look at the deteriorating body of her, but trying not to smell the putrid odour that hit me as soon as the lid creaked open was harder.

All I needed was one...Perfect.

I re-closed the coffin and pocketed my prize.

After shovelling the dirt back on the smooth oak lid, I skated back to my tiny apartment, happy I got what I wanted.


	6. Together Again At Last

Together Again At Last

I had to search through to find what I'd just taken.

Finally, my fingers grasped the long, thin, pink hair and pulled it out gingerly.

I held it in my hand for a little bit, caressing what little I had left of Amy.

Realising time was slipping, precious time, I clasped the little hair in my glove and took out the vial.

I carefully undid the top, which was unusually shaped like a little emerald.

Hmm, is it meant to resemble a Chaos emerald?

Well, the doctor did design it...

Tossing the pointless thought aside, I lowered the said hair into the little bottle and plucked one of my own quills.

It was one of my more weird quills, as it had both black and red tints on.

Oh well...

I lowered my quill into the vial, the two hairs automatically intertwining, and merging together.

They absorbed all the liquid and grew a point.

I'd heard how to use it while eavesdropping while the obese doctor was working on it.

Apparently, the DNA would merge together and would turn into a sort of needle, sharp enough to pierce skin and force blood to seep out of the wound.

It would have to be inserted into a vein to get into the blood flow.

I prepared myself and squeezed my eyes tightly shut, bracing myself for the pain usually brought pleasure.

I quickly jabbed the sharp object into my neck. I went for the neck instead of the wrist, as it would be expected of me, being labelled as an 'emo'.

It wouldn't matter anyway. I was going to die in a matter of minutes.

Crimson blood flowed in a slow, small thin trickle from the left side of my neck and a tingling sensation took over.

It was like I was being possessed. I sort of was...

This had better work...

It felt as if I were in some kind of limbo. Everything around was a brilliant white and I stood as I tried to navigate my way to a goal.

After aimlessly wandering for what felt like an eternity, I came across a familiar slumped figure.

The lifeless heap of Amy Rose was crumpled in front of me, just a few feet away.

I ran over and shook her by the shoulders.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around dazed.

"H-huh? Shadow? W-where are we?"

Her emerald eyes flickered with new-found life and it felt good to have her shallow breathing against my arms as I held her.

I grinned as Sonic usually would, ecstatic that it actually worked.

"Amy. What's the last thing you remember?" I asked, grateful that she trusted me to hold her upright.

She rolled her eyes back, trying to remember, I guess.

After a prolonged silence between us, she looked at me in utter dismay and tears brimmed in her beautiful eyes.

"Shadow, did I really...? Did I really die?"

Damn, this was killing her...For lack of better words...

I closed my eyes and put my hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Yes. But I want you to know, Sonic was distraught, so he also took his life."

I couldn't tell her I killed her love.

Sure, I despised the blue bastard, but I couldn't have Amy hate me.

This was my last shot at getting her alone. She was definitely going to heaven, unlike me...

She grimaced and cried while I comforted her and she yelled, "Oh, Sonikku!"

After a while, I almost hit her, but I got a hold of myself just in time.

"Amy, why did you do it?"

"That's obvious! Why do you think!?" She was starting to get aggressive...Careful...

I forced her eyes to meet mine and her shock turned to an emotion I didn't recognise.

"Amy, there's less than a minute and I'll have to go. And I just wanted to say...I love you."

Damn. As soon as the words slipped from my mouth, I instantly regretted it.

She gasped in surprise, shock. Pure confusion.

She looked down and started to play with her hands nervously, as people usually do when they feel awkward.

I just killed it.

"Well...It was very brave of you to admit that. It must've been hard...I appreciate that. I really do. But you know I love Sonic far too much to give it up. I need to pursue my love. And, if he is dead, like you said, I can meet up with him soon."

I understood. All that for fucking nothing...

I went through all that shit...!

She gently kissed my muzzle, and slunk away, dissipating into the white.

I closed my eyes, and embraced my fate. I died.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay, I have some explaining to do, I think.

First, I do support Shadamy a little bit, but not that much. I like Shadow to be a lone ranger, excluding Rouge and Omega, because they're all in Team Dark. But normally, I prefer Shadow to not be paired up with anyone. I just think it suits him...So why write a Shadamy story? Well, I needed a reason for Shadow to loose it and kill Sonic...He isn't a psycho killer...That's kinda why I made Amy leave him at the end. Sorry if you love Shadamy and you wanna kill me now... .-.

Secondly, the purple liquid wasn't a potion to bring people back from the dead. That would be cliché and I didn't want to make it too...unrealistic. If it could bring people back to life, why kill Sonic in the first place, knowing he could bring her back anyway? I wanted something unique...Even though it's probably been done before, the liquid actually combined the two's DNA. One had to be dead and they could meet up with the dead one for exactly seven minutes. However, when the two combined and met in limbo, the one who was previously alive would have to die, as their remaining life energy would have to be concentrated to such a point that it would drain them.

Lastly, I would like to thank three reviewers;

Project Shadow, MypenguinLOVESme and Siberian Forest for inspiring me to carry on and finish this story. Thanks for the support, it honestly really does help a lot. You have no idea how much I wanted to give up on this because I had no ideas. But you pushed me on to persist and I really appreciate it c:

Thanks, and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
